


All Over the Moon

by orbitsoul



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/F, Fantasy, Fluff, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Character Death, lip the fisherwoman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:49:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27998538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbitsoul/pseuds/orbitsoul
Summary: On an island where nothing ever happened, a mysterious person shows up at the beach, making the people there question their beliefs.Meanwhile, Jungeun was falling in love with the moon.
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	All Over the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> hey,,, hi! this is the first fanfic i've ever posted so be warned i guess? it's just a short and simple fic, no need to put much thought into it. idk what else to say so,,, please enjoy it!

#### 月

From her tent, Kim Jungeun watched the ocean rebel while the sun was already rising. Aggressive waves attacked the rocks over the cliffs, where loud sounds of ocean and earth meeting were made. That day Jungeun and her friends needed to go fishing for the village, where the food was already scarce. She feared there wouldn't be many fish this day.

Grabbing her equipment, she got out of her place, where the two young women were already waiting for her. "Doesn't look like it's a good day to fish," Kim Jiwoo had commented, and Jungeun agreed.

Walking to where the boats were, Jungeun sighed. If it wasn't bad enough that the weather and the ocean were bad, Jungeun had to deal with a full day on a wasted boat with the lovey-dovey couple, Jiwoo and Ha Sooyoung.

It was a cold day, where the sun never came out of the clouds, looking like it would start to rain at any minute from now.

As soon as they reached the sand, they stopped in surprise when they spotted something lying on the sand, where the waves were still touching it. All the three looked at each other in surprise, Jiwoo gave her first step towards the thing, before Sooyoung reached for her to stop going on. "We don't know what it is," Sooyoung said.

"It could be a big fish!" Jiwoo said, getting her hopes that the big fish could feed a lot of people from the village.

Sooyoung frowned, looking better at the thing. "It has… arms?"

Jungeun stepped forward, then again and again. "It's a person," she said, before coming to the realization that could be someone from the village, and so she started running towards the person. "It's a person!" Jungeun heard the steps from Jiwoo and Sooyoung following her close behind.

Carefully stopping one step away, she studied the person. It looked like a woman, a pale woman with long black hair. Her clothes were beaten and all tore apart. Jungeun crouched in front of the body and reached an arm to touch the person's wrist. "It's weak, but she's alive." Jungeun looked up to the two girls.

Sooyoung then got to the other side of the body, where she took the woman's hair out of her face. Jungeun couldn't see it, only seeing the frown on Sooyoung's face. "She is not one of ours," she said, but still she moved her arms around the woman's waist trying to get her up. Jungeun quickly got up to help Sooyoung, leaving the unconscious woman between them.

They walked in a hurry towards Jo Haseul's tent, the village's healer. Luckily, the tent was the closest to where the boats were. Haseul was already awake when the four girls entered the tent, she was already used to people entering there with urgency. Before even asking what happened, Haseul ordered the two friends to put the woman in the middle of the first part of the big tent, where a bed made with a cloth over hay was.

"We found her on the beach," Jungeun said, heavily breathing. The woman didn't weigh much, but running to the big tent was rough. "She's really cold, but alive."

"Thank you," Haseul said grabbing the covers to warm the woman and putting on her before searching for her herbs to treat the woman's bruises that Jungeun had only noticed then.

The woman had a beautiful face, yet she had a cold appearance like she had never smiled in her life. She had a scar between her eyebrows that seemed to be there for a while and various little cuts that were very recently made. She couldn't see past her neck now, but Jungeun had a feeling there would be many more cuts over her body.

"Has Kahei arrived from the hunting trip?" Sooyoung asked.

"No. If everything turns out right, Yeojin and her will come back in two weeks," Haseul answers while grinding her right herbs. "Jiwoo, can you help me with her?"

Without thinking twice, Jiwoo was already on her job, as she was the healer in training. "You guys call Hyunjin or Heejin to go fishing today," Jiwoo said to the two other girls.

As they left the tent, both of the friends went to the other girl's tent, where only Hyunjin was awake. When they asked her to join Jungeun and Sooyoung and explained what happened, she accepted it, only waking Heejin up to warn her about where she was going.

"Are you sure she isn't one of ours?" Hyunjin asked while the three were already on the boat. The day wasn't a good one to fish. For one entire day, they only had caught half of what they could normally catch in half of a day.

"We've never seen her," Sooyoung said. "Besides, our village isn't a big one, I'd know her if she was."

Hyunjin seemed to think about it. "How far she must've swum? Or drowned? There's nothing from the direction of the beach she appeared," Sooyoung asked, curious.  
"From the way she was on the beach, it seems she was just drowning and the ocean took her there," Jungeun commented. "She is cold."

"Uh, of course! Winter is coming and the ocean is freezing," Hyunjin said.

"Yeah, but… It's different," Sooyoung agreed. "It's like she doesn't have our body warmth."

Jungeun looked at the fish they caught. With winter nearby, the village would always double their jobs into stocking food. Thankfully though, the ocean wasn't as aggressive as it seemed to be. They managed to be the entire day out in the open sea, only coming back when it was getting hard to see anything.

  


Once back in the village, the three girls headed with sacks full of fish to the big community tent, where the food was stocked and the main courses were taken. Sooyoung, as the principal cook from the village, stayed back to organize everything and put the fishes on ice. Hyunjin went back to her sleeping tent.

Jungeun was about to get to hers when she saw the torches at the healer's tent, where the fire was still lit. She decided to check up on the mystery woman.

Entering the tent, she saw Jiwoo sat with her legs crossed on the ground with her hands locked, looking exhausted and distant, thoughtful. "Is everything alright?" Jungeun asked, carefully approaching her friend so she doesn’t startle.

"Jungie, hi."

Jungeun frowns, looking at Jiwoo. Her friend gets up and greets Jungeun with a hug, but the way Jiwoo's expression looks, Jungeun isn't comforted at all. "What happened?" Jungeun asked, putting her hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Uh," Jiwoo didn't look into her friend's eyes. "She- Haseul and I took her to a hot water bath… she has a lot of scars, Jungie." Jiwoo's eyes sparkled in fear. "She started waking up and, uh-" Jiwoo looked to the back of the tent, where the bathtub and the beds usually were. "You should look at her yourself."

Jungeun hesitated a heartbeat or two before going there. Jiwoo was a sweet person, caring, and always there to help others as a healer and as a person, and still, she was a warrior. Jiwoo never feared and was always on the front, ready to fight. Seeing surprise mixed up with confusion and fear in her eyes did shock Jungeun.

Entering the second part of the tent, Jungeun could see that the person was already sitting on the hay bed, with her back turned to Jungeun. Haseul, who was in front of the girl, seemed to be putting more herbs over the girl's body, where now she was dressed in Haseul's old and short clothes. Although to someone else Haseul's actions were normal and professional, Jungeun and Jiwoo recognized something more in her. She was hesitating to touch the woman, and would never look up into her face.

Haseul's eyes caught Jungeun's, and she saw the older one gulp before looking at the woman.

Perhaps noticing someone new arrived, the woman turned her head to watch the person. And when she did, Jungeun's body froze. She felt Jiwoo's hand touching her own in a sign of comfort, but still, Jungeun's mind could only focus on what her eyes saw. The bluest eyes.

The woman in front of her looked down as soon as she had realized the shock in Jungeun and quickly turned her head again. Still, even if not seeing her eyes anymore, Jungeun thought she would never forget it. That wasn't a normal person's eyes. She had seen black, brown, and even dark gold's eyes.

"There's only one explanation," Jiwoo whispered near Jungeun.

Jungeun understood her friend immediately. Piercing icy eyes that could freeze you instantly, scars all over her, and skin as pale as the moon? Jungeun was sure the person in front of her was a demon. A demon, like her mother's tales.

"She hasn't said a word yet," Haseul commented, getting up from her finished job.

"At this point, I don't even think she speaks our language."

While Haseul waked in their direction, Jungeun saw the woman staying still like a rock, not moving a finger. Eventually and surprisingly, the woman raised her legs against her chest and hugged them with her arms.

"One of her scars was a drawing of a Chinese script. A script of the moon," Haseul whispering, guiding the two others to leave the tent with her.

" _Yuè,_ " Jungeun said. Haseul nodded.

"When I said it out loud, she reacted. It was the first and only reaction we had from her since she woke up. She had widened her eyes and grabbed my wrists, looking terrified. It was only when I said it again and this time pointing my head to her scar that she calmed down," Haseul said.

"She seemed alarmed, though. Every second. It was like she was so focused on hearing any danger that she didn't even listen to us," Jiwoo added.

They were now out of the tent, on the cold and cloudy night, only illuminated and warmed by the entrance fire torches. "Even though Jiwoo had this thought that she's a moon demon, I don't think she is a bad one if she indeed is one."

"Aren't all demons bad?" Jungeun asked, looking back into the tent.

"Where is she staying?" Jiwoo asked, ignoring Jungeun's question.

Both of them looked at Jungeun, and she was quick to understand the meaning of the looks. "Why me?"

"You're the only one living alone," Jiwoo said. "The only one on this island."

"She can stay in the big tent today," Haseul said. "But I can't have her there, the others…"

Jungeun also understood what Haseul was saying. Haseul wanted them to keep Yuè away from the other villagers. For her safety and the others. Who knows what the others could do if they were to find out there is a watered eyed demon in their village. Jungeun herself thought it was crazy to keep her around them, but something inside herself kept her from dropping the demon woman into the ocean. And her guts were always right.

"She attacks me," Jungeun warns, pointing her finger to the two women. "She's dead."

"Thank you," Haseul said. After saying their goodbyes, they all went back to their tents.

That night, Jungeun only dreamt about the moon.

#### 水

Jungeun had barely woken up when Haseul entered her tent in urgency. She had sweat on her face and her breath was heavy.

"She's gone," Haseul warned.

Jungeun calmly watched Haseul. "Isn't that good?"

"Yeah? What happens if she appears in Hyejoo's tent?" Haseul attacked.

And Jungeun's eyes widened. Hyejoo was one of the best warriors on the island, but she was also short-tempered. If that was to happen, Hyejoo could kill the demon before Haseul and Jungeun had the chance to find more about her. Or worse, _Yuè_ could kill Hyejoo.

"Alright! I'm on the search," Jungeun said, grabbing her silver dagger and getting out of the tent, followed by Haseul.

It took her half an hour, the day still dark when Jungeun found Yuè on the same beach. This time, she was sitting on the sand in the same position Jungeun saw her just before leaving the tent. Jungeun slowly walked towards the woman, carefully not to scare the demon. In truth and not admitting that she was the one scared.

Jungeun debated on what to say, before realizing a word was already coming out of her. " _Yuè,_ " she said. The demon didn't move, and for that Jungeun even though she hadn't heard it.

"Jinsol," in a whisper, Jungeun heard it. She thought it was her mind telling her this, before realizing it wasn't her voice, this one was deeper, calmer.

"Jinsol?" Jungeun asked.

"Jinsol," the woman said, still not moving. "Not _Yuè._ Jinsol."

Jungeun understood then. The demon had a name, and it wasn't _Yuè_. She had a name and it was a normal one. Not common, for sure, but normal. Could a demon have a normal name? And if she wasn't a demon at all, why were her eyes as blue as a cloudless summer sky?

"Can you understand me?" Jungeun asked, getting close to Jinsol.

If Jungeun wasn't paying all of her attention to Jinsol, she would miss the light nod Jinsol gave Jungeun as an answer.

"What are you?" Jungeun had to ask, even if it sounded rude. She had to make sure she wouldn't die in Jinsol's hands.

" _Yuè,_ " Jinsol answered.

Confused, Jungeun frowned. Her mother had told her the names of countless demons when she was still alive, and yet Jungeun couldn't remember any named after the moon.

"The moon?"

" _Shuǐ,_ " Jinsol said, then extending her arm.

Jungeun walked closer and observed the fine scar on her arm. _Water._

Jungeun's finger ran through Jinsol's scar. It had the script for water. _Shuǐ._ The scar was so carefully made it didn't seem like a scar at all, it seemed as the script was always part of her body. Haseul must've missed this one.

Showing her other arm, exactly at the same spot was the scar that Haseul had told them about, still carefully made. " _Yuè._ "

Moon and Water.

"Are you a demon?" Jungeun asked.

Jinsol's eyes fixed into Jungeun's, and the latter froze again. As much as it was odd-looking, Jungeun couldn't (or didn't want to) take her eyes off of the now dark blue ones. Jinsol herself was magnetic.

Jinsol shook her head lightly, uncertain. Jungeun gulped. If Jinsol herself didn't know what she was, Jungeun and her friends would never know.

"Can you kill someone?" Jungeun asked again, her hand already touching the leather case where her dagger resided.

Jinsol nodded. Neither taking their eyes out of each other.

"Will you kill me?" Jungeun asked one more time, not fearing, but studying the woman in front of her.

Though out of a mistake, Jungeun let Jinsol know where her hand was, touching the handle of the silver dagger. For less than a second, Jinsol's eyes shone with the piece of silver reflecting the far away lighted fire torch. Jungeun didn't see the fear in her eyes, nor threat. Only sadness.

"No," she then turned her head to the ocean, closing her eyes. Jungeun sensed Jinsol was waiting for death, but it didn't come.

Instead, Jungeun sat by the woman's side. She had so many questions. Why were her eyes like that? How doesn't she know if she is a demon or not? Jungeun stared at the woman until Jinsol realized there would be no killing this day. She opened her eyes and looked at Jungeun before observing the ocean again. If Jungeun didn't know better, she could swear it was Jinsol the one controlling the waves, as her eyes seemed to be followed by the ocean.

"If you're not a demon, or don't think you are, what are you then?" Jungeun asked, not once taking her eyes out of the woman.

"A daughter of one," Jinsol answered.

As much as that answered a lot of other questions Jungeun had, it sure wasn't nice to know the woman next to her was the creation coming from something evil. Jungeun tried hard not to shift and be shown as scared, as Jinsol had answered herself that she wouldn't but still could kill Jungeun.

"My father was a water demon," Jinsol started. "They rarely show up to humans. But once he saw a woman drowning into the ocean, and he saved her."

Jinsol's face changed, from a calming appearance to a sad one. Jungeun, on the other hand, was struggling to accept that every tale her mother had told her might have been true. She never had thought demons existed, and yet she had never seen a blue-eyed person in front of her.

"They fell in love and here I am," Jinsol continued. "One day when I was seven springs old, bad people found out about my father and… they burnt him. Mother ran away with me, but not long. They killed her, captured me and I've been a prisoner ever since."

Jungeun had a loss of words. Trying to rapidly count, Jungeun was alive for twenty-five winters, and the woman seemed to be around her age, perhaps Sooyoung's and Haseul's age. That meant she lived in prison for around twenty springs. Jungeun could understand now the pale skin and scars.

"So, I can't answer your question. I don't know _what_ I am," Jinsol answered.

Before Jungeun could say anything, she saw the woman next to her standing up and turning to see the human.

"You should go," she said, looking behind Jungeun, where her village was.

"Where are you going?" Jungeun asked, getting up as well and reaching for Jinsol's cold arm. Jinsol was startled by the touch.

She looked at the ocean before turning to watch Jungeun. "Somewhere else."

Something in Jungeun hurt hearing that, and Jungeun didn't know why. Perhaps she even did, just didn't let her thoughts wander. "Stay," Jungeun pleaded. "We can protect you, me, and your friends. We can hide you from whoever you're running from."

Jinsol was about to deny when she heard her belly, even Jungeun heard that. It was the sound of hunger. And besides hunger, Jinsol could be the most beautiful woman Jungeun had ever seen (and that was true), but she couldn't hide the fact that Jinsol was beaten by exhaustion. And she also had those bruises.

"Who hurt you?"

Jinsol looked down at her bare arms, somehow not freezing to death out in the winter cold. "The ocean. _They_ don't like me that much," Jinsol laughed. And that did something to Jungeun. She could watch the woman smile all day long and she still would miss the smile as soon as it would disappear. Just like she missed soon after Jinsol got serious again. "And humans. They also don't like me that much."

_I like you._

_I think._

Jungeun shook her thoughts away. She had met the half-demon yesterday, she sure didn't like Jinsol. So what if she was impossibly humanly beautiful? She wasn't even human. It could be the demon-part charm of her to be doing that to Jungeun.

"Stay at least until you're cured," Jungeun asked, taking her hand away from the woman's arm. "Please," Jungeun's word was then almost a whisper.

Jinsol only nodded.

Jungeun then took her to her tent, where she gave Jinsol her bed and sat on the ground, watching the taller woman until she fell asleep. Just after making sure Jinsol wasn't awake, Jungeun went back to the tent to tell Haseul about Jinsol's whereabouts.

Jiwoo was there as well.

"She's what now?" Jiwoo asked, alarmed.

"I told you. Sleeping in my tent," Jungeun said it again after quickly telling the two women about her encounter with Jinsol on the beach.

"You let a demon into your tent?" Jiwoo asked, judging her friend.

"Sorry? Weren't you the one telling me to let her live there just yesterday?" Jungeun argued back, Haseul wasn't going to interview. She knew how the two best friends were. “Besides, she’s not fully a demon, you know.”

"Yeah, I said to let her sleep there before we knew she was a demon!"

" _Half_ demon," Jungeun corrected the other woman.

Jiwoo sighed, throwing her hands up in the hair. "Fine, and after she kills everyone in the village, then what?"

"Uh-" Haseul started, already getting in the middle of the arguing. "I think if she wanted that, we'd already be dead."

Jiwoo could only listen to reason after it came out of Haseul. She looked at Jungeun carefully before speaking. "Anything suspicious and you scream, alright?"

Jungeun smiled before nodding to Jiwoo, hugging her best friend and going back to her tent, where she then would sleep on the ground. Thankfully it was almost sunrise, so she wouldn't suffer much.

#### 力

The following eleven days, Jinsol was kept hidden from the village in Jungeun's tent, where the latter had got suspicious looks from others as to why she was carrying hay enough to make another bed into her tent. Haseul or Jiwoo would sometimes sneak into her tent to apply more herbs to Jinsol's bruises, while Sooyoung (who had the worst shock looking into Jinsol's eyes for the first time) would be delivering food for Jinsol since the latter couldn't show up in the community tent to eat. Sometimes Jungeun was caught by Joohyun trying to get more vegetables out of the sack and would scold the younger girl out of the tent. And at nights, Jungeun would take Jinsol into the healer's tent, where it was the only time Jinsol could take her bath without anyone seeing her, outside the tent Jungeun would carefully guard the place.

Still, after all those days, Jinsol would barely say something. Some nights Jungeun would wake up to a sleep talking Jinsol, mumbling nonsense about fishes and naming them; other nights she would wake up to a startled Jinsol who then just had a nightmare. Jungeun would always calm down the woman until she was asleep again, though Jungeun wouldn't sleep anymore, deeply worried about the other woman.

But that wasn't because of fear of her. The more she looked at Jinsol, the more she had sure the half-demon was as sweet as ever. She couldn't sleep of fear that the men she ran away from would find her here and take her away. Or kill her. So yes, every night after Jinsol had a nightmare, Jungeun would stay up until the next night came.

Jinsol was smiling more, though. Sometimes when Jungeun would spend the day inside the tent, she could see Jinsol observing her. Jungeun would say some weird joke that nobody else laughed at, and Jinsol would. She would say nothing, but still, she laughed. Other times, when their eyes meet each other, both would smile away their blushes that seemed to be oblivious to the other.

On the thirteenth day after she arrived Jinsol was the first one to wake up. Before the fishermen or women were on their boats, and before the healers were back into their herbs or the cooks starting to prepare food for the people, Jinsol had already her eyes open.

Before all that, Jinsol lightly tapped Jungeun's head (the only thing Jinsol could see over the covers) where the smaller woman was still asleep on her bed across the taller's one. Only after a few more taps Jungeun woke up, confused as to why Jinsol was doing that.

"I want to show you something," Jinsol said before Jungeun could ask anything.

Seeing Jinsol was already properly dressed for the outside coldness, Jungeun got up from her bed and dressed up as well. She watched as Jinsol had softly grabbed her hand and guided her to the beach. The same beach where Jungeun had found Jinsol.

Just when they had reached the ocean, Jinsol let Jungeun's hand go, where the latter had protested in her thoughts. Jinsol looked at the ocean shortly before looking back at Jungeun, who cursed herself for forgetting to bring a torch just so she could better see the smile that was on Jinsol's face. Right there. Right there, Jungeun realized that even though she knew the girl for thirteen days, living every hour of the day next to Jinsol was what Jungeun wanted the most. For eternity.

She was so lost in Jinsol's eyes that she had almost missed the way the water was moving around them. Where before their feet were in cold water, only the wet sand was then. The two girls were inside a circle of water that only seemed to get higher, now around their ankles.

"Are you scared?" Jinsol asked, serious after seeing Jungeun's surprised face.

In truth, she should be. Should she, though? She didn't know anymore. Now, Jungeun could only think of how amazing the girl in front of her was. Answering the woman, Jungeun shook her head, fearing how her voice would come out of her mouth. Jinsol asked for both of Jungeun's hands, the latter happily grabbed them, and she could feel how soft yet firm Jinsol's hands were now. They also fit into each other like the perfect puzzle.

"I promise I won't hurt you," Jinsol said, guiding them further into the ocean. "Ever."

Jungeun smiled. Being inside the ocean she should be cold, yet somehow the coldness that Jinsol had on the surface was the warmth Jungeun needed right then. Seconds after they were in an air bubble inside the ocean, Jungeun saw the whole place starting to be illuminated by something she couldn’t quite understand. It was dark outside, it should be darkest there.

“I asked the water demons for a favor or two,” Jinsol said as soon as she saw the confusion in Jungeun’s eyes. “They light up the water for us and I don’t enter the ocean for one month.”

“And you will keep that promise?” Jungeun asked. Though the mischief look in Jinsol’s eyes was the answer. She wouldn’t.

Jungeun looked around more properly. Never in her whole life, she imagined herself being where she was, inside the ocean in a bubble and seeing everything so clear and bright even under the dark of the day.

“My father could turn himself into water. He was water. I can’t do that, but…” Jinsol looked around before looking back at Jungeun. She had the sweetest and purest smile on her. “I can do this.”

“You’re perfect,” Jungeun said, not taking her eyes off of the half-demon.

Jinsol’s eyes shone at the compliment. At least that was what Jungeun thought. Little did she know it was only because Jungeun was right there with her.

“Thank you, Jungeun.”

Jungeun didn’t need to ask what Jinsol was thankful for, even if it wasn’t already in all of her eyes, she knew it was for Jungeun making her feel safe. Someone from outside could think it was too rushed, but the two were the only ones feeling what they were feeling. It was not rushed at all, in fact, sometimes Jungeun felt everything too slow.

Without realizing it, the two girls started to incline their heads towards each other, the light smile both placed on their lips. Forehead with forehead, they closed their eyes and let their mouths touch.

It was most definitely the demon charm, but Jinsol tasted like a cool summer breeze after a hot day. She tasted like saltwater, but somehow in a good way. Jungeun felt Jinsol’s hands cup her face while Jungeun’s arms pulled Jinsol closer by the waist.

Between kisses, Jungeun's heart skipped a beat when she felt Jinsol's smile on her lips. That was the sweetest kiss she had ever had. Stopping now was almost as painful as death by the enemy’s hands.

"Can we go back to _our_ tent?" Jungeun asked, trying hard not to leave Jinsol's lips.

Jinsol only nodded, and after the confirmation, Jungeun grabbed her hand and guided them out of the water, where Jinsol kept the bubble still until they reached the surface again.

  


"Jungeun," Jinsol whispered. Jungeun felt soft fingers run through her hair, but the lack of sleep from last night and the current cold from the winter kept her from opening her eyes. In response, Jungeun only hummed. "I'll be back, alright?"

Jungeun wasn't sure if she was dreaming or if it was real, she was in that state of mind where both were mixed. "From where?"

"My past," Jinsol said.

The younger felt fear coming from the other woman's voice. Jungeun frowned her eyebrows, but still wouldn't open her eyes.

If only she did.

"You can go back to the past," Jungeun replied.

Jinsol left a light giggle at the sleepy woman's response. A light giggle, but heavy with sadness. "Just trust me, alright?"

Jungeun nodded, and soon after she felt Jinsol's lips gently kissing her forehead, as she went back into sleeping and dreaming only about wonderful things.

#### 爱

It had been one winter later.

For the days Jungeun would teach Yeojin how to fish, the little one tried her best to distract the older woman. Sometimes it helped, and Jungeun was so grateful for having the younger there with her.

"Do you think she's still alive?" Yeojin asked when she realized Jungeun was so lost in thoughts it was impossible to distract her that day.

Jungeun sighed and looked away, observing the ocean. "I can _not_ think she's not alive," she answered. Once more, the ocean didn't react the way Jungeun wanted. “I… can’t get myself to think that I might have lost the one soul I have connected with. I have to think she will come back to me, it doesn’t matter if it takes more and more seasons.”

Just like any other day before, she just wished she could just scream and demand answers from the damned water demons around her. She needed to know something. Being in the dark was driving her crazy, to the point of making plans to run out of the island just to meet her. She couldn’t, though. She had no idea where she went to. The only thing she could do is wait, and hope.

Yeojin opened her mouth to say something, before frowning her eyebrows and deciding not to say it. After a minute, she opened it again, and this time she did. "I didn't get to meet her, and I wished I did, but I truly hope she comes back to you. Even if she is… you know. If you love her, then I love her."

Jungeun's eyes watered at that. If it wasn't for the unstable boat, she surely would go over to Yeojin to hug her. Having the village's support was good, yes, but having someone voicing comfort sayings had warmed her heart.

After Jinsol's disappearance, Jungeun eventually told the village about Jinsol's… condition. Of course, a huge part of the villagers wasn’t happy about it, but they were a big family after all, and if Jinsol was Jungeun's happiness and seeing how she spent two weeks there without any accident, they accepted that there could be a future in which a half-demon would be living with them.

A few others tried to make Jungeun move on, and crazy fever nights even made Jungeun think about it as well. Yet, nothing made Jungeun forget Jinsol. Just looking at the moon every night and hearing the sound of waves every day was enough to keep Jinsol fresh in her brain.

  


Six days after the fishing day with Yeojin, Jungeun felt cold and yet soft fingers running through her hair. The unforgettable good sense of Jinsol was also in the air. Just like any other night, Jungeun was once again dreaming of the woman who owned her heart and soul.

Jungeun smiled with that feeling, never wanting it to stop. At that point, dreaming of Jinsol became a regular thing, as if the only way for them to meet was through daily dreams. "Please, keep going."

She heard giggles and Jungeun knew that that sound had come from paradise. At least, the fingers did not stop. After a while, Jungeun was sure. She sure had died and somehow her soul traveled to the warrior's paradise the legends said it existed.

"Am I dead?" Jungeun asked, just to be sure she wasn't dreaming. She didn't want to wake up and realize she was in her tent all along. If death meant Jinsol's essence near her, she would take it.

"I hope you are not," Jinsol answered, in a playful tone. It felt like Jinsol was there with her. It felt real.

_Wait._

"Where am I?" Jungeun said, fearing opening her eyes to nothing.

"You’re in your tent, you dummy" Jinsol answered, one more time in that same tone, almost as if she was smiling while speaking, though now in a more whispering voice. "Open your eyes, Jungeun."

Jungeun obeyed the voice and opened her eyes, only to see the most beautiful face she had ever seen, again in front of her. "It's you."

Jinsol smiled, not a big one. It was more like a shy smile, saying sorry for the long wait. And Jungeun surely thought she would be mad as hell with Jinsol for leaving for months, but the second she realized Jinsol really _really_ was in front of her, all the bad feelings vanished.

Jungeun's eyes were filled with tears and she did not try to hide it as she cried loud while rushing out of the blankets to hug the most wonderful person. "I thought you were dead," she admitted for the first time in so many days, not only out loud but to herself as well.

"I am _so_ sorry, my love," Jinsol kissed Jungeun's forehead and kept doing it until there was no more place left.

"What did you do? Why did you run away?" Jungeun asked, letting a space on her bed to let Jinsol sit beside her.

"I didn't… run," Jinsol caressed Jungeun's hair locks, looking deep into her eyes before looking away, as if shy about what she was about to say. "I couldn't be here and fear that on any day _they_ would find me here and… do what they did to my family."

"So, uh…" Jungeun held Jinsol's face with both of her hands, making the latter look back into her eyes. "Are you with me?"

Jungeun did not want to know what Jinsol had done to be free from the bad people, and she honestly didn't care. All that mattered was that she was safe, alive, and in the arms of the woman who loved her more than anything else.

Jinsol put her forehead on Jungeun's own forehead, closing her eyes and not at all trying to hold back her smile.

"As long as you want me," Jinsol said.

"Good," Jungeun instantly replied, after a quick peck on her loved one. "You'll be here forever, then."

Jinsol giggled. "Good."

  


Jinsol never left Jungeun again. By Jungeun’s side was where Jinsol felt at home. No more fears, no more nightmares or angriness. Folks from the village eventually accepted her as part of their family, where eventually she started to help with the fishing, using her influence with the ocean to catch more fishes (the other demons were mad at Jinsol for a good month or two for this!). Besides that, everything else was just _perfectly splendid._

#### Fim.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it :]


End file.
